Autonomous in-vivo imaging devices, such as swallowable or ingestible capsules or other devices may move through a body lumen, imaging as they move along. In-vivo imaging may require in-vivo illumination, for example, using one or more illumination sources positioned inside the in-vivo imaging device, behind a viewing window of the device.
In such imaging devices backscatter and/or stray light from surfaces inside the device may often present a problem and reduce the information in the image obtained.
In order to avoid backscatter, designers of in-vivo imaging devices place, illumination source(s) and optical systems and/or imagers in specific positions relative to the viewing window, calculated to reduce backscatter to a minimum.
There is a need for a device and method that may avoid the damaging effects of backscatter and/or stray light while not being limited to specific design and positioning of illumination sources in an in vivo imaging device.